


An Inland Soul to Sea: Sea-longing Playlist

by 2Nienna2



Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Fanmix, Gen, Ocean, Playlist, Sea-longing, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: A Youtube playlist for the concept of sea-longing.
Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950328
Kudos: 3
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2019: Bingo Bash Redux





	An Inland Soul to Sea: Sea-longing Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Prompt, Card, and Number:** N39 A sea journey (Story Elements), I20 The going of an inland soul to sea -E. Dickinson (Snippets Of Verse)

```[Listen Here](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeBq4GBQ0kP_i0rM9_IzT8269EJwNXW8)```


End file.
